Stray Hearts
by PhoenixDash
Summary: Roxas has recently lost his girlfriend. As a last wish she wanted him to date the girl who received her donated heart. But what if the one who got the heart isn't a girl at all? For AkuRoku-day
1. Any last threats?

**A/N: **This was originally a plot that my sister thought up and told me I had to write it to honor AkuRoku-day. It will be a weird story with threathening girlfriends, best friends that don't understand and good people turning bad. This will also be an AkuRoku with many other things to look forward too/fear.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing! The plot is my sister's. The only things that's "mine" is the way they express themselves.

**Warning: **Contains _**Xion-bashing**_, _**AU**_, _**character death **_(how many it is yet I do not know..),_** BL**_, **_OOC_** (has it evern exsisted a fanfiction-story when the persons in question actually **is** _in_ _charecter_?), and _**no cursing **_(so far)!!

* * *

**~Oblivion Hostpital~***

She was lying in the hospital bed, and dying as she was, she wanted him to give his word on fulfilling her last wish.

She had been in a car crash, and it had hurt her more than she wanted to show. Ever.

As she was lying in the bed, awaiting her death, she started to wonder what would happened to her body after her soul had left it and the shell would be forever empty. She decided that she would donate her organs to whoever was in need of them because she definitly wasn't.

The time was ticking away and she felt weaker for every second. She realized that she didn't have much time left and decided to tell her last wish as soon as possible to her good-for-nothing boyfriend. Man, that _boy_ didn't have any kind of backbone, so she could see him as no man.

She started to cough just to get his attention and also for the fact of she needed to do it or she would be chocking on the stale air in her troath that didn't disapear.

When the coughing fit finally calmed down a little she started to speak.

"R-Ro-xas?"

"What is it, Xion, hunny?"

"Pro-promise to never love... anyone but... me"

"But Xion, I'm only seventeen, soon eighteen and I'VE got my whole life ahead of me!"

"YOU'RE STILL THINKING OF YOUR LIFE WHEN I'M HERE DYING?!?!!"

Roxas cowered in fear for his dying girlfriend and whispered shakily, "Sorry Xion, for being an insensitive jerk... Please don't kill me!" he finished teary-eyed.

"That's more like it-" the statement was cut short, interrupted by another cough-attack and Roxas could see how much effort it took her to not break down in pain.

"But Xion, you can't force me to not love again..."

"Why in the name of the Goddess can't I?"

"You're being unreasonable now!"

"You still can't date after I die... Or I will hunt you down from the other side!"

"Xion! You can't be serious!" Roxas once again got tears in his eyes; thinking of all the terror she would cause him, from the other side. If anyone would do it, it would be Xion.

"Oh really, Roxas?"

Roxas _really_ didn't like the evil gleam in her eyes and his body started to shake in terror. What horrible things would she do to him?!

Satisfied with the reaction she recived form Roxas, she decided to be somewhat nice to him. After all it was the last day of her life and even if it didn't seem like it she was in very much pain right now.

"Okay, on one condition..."

Roxas leaned closer towards Xion as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I have decided to donate my organs after I die and if you must _love_ anyone after me," the love-part said in despise ,"it has to be the girl who receivs my heart!"

All she recived from him was a blank look on his face. _Could she be serious?_ Roxas wondered and wanted to believe that _no, she wasn't_, but deep down in his heart knowing that _yes, she was very much serious_... After all this was Xion and the words _needy_ and _controlling_ didn't even describe half of it. Sometimes he even ask himself how they ended up together but after too much thinking, with no results he stopped a very long time ago. Getting a headache from that wasn't even worth it he decided.

"ROXAS, PROMISE ME!!"

"Ye-yes, Xion!"

~O~

Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

It was late at night the twelfth of August that Xion died.

**~Sunset Hospital~**

A man with red hair was lying in a white bed much like Xion had done. A heart monitor was hooked up to him as his heart would sometimes skip a beat. His breathing was heavy and sweat was rolling down his forhead.

Suddenly ther was a blondish whirlwind that come bouncing towards him in a scaring manner. Not in a threathing way, no, but because of it's forbording of hyperness.

"Axel! Great news!" the hyperactive whirlwind shouted. "We have _finally_ found you a new heart!"

* * *

* Oblivion Hospital - where people come to _DIE_!!** Mwahahahah!**

A/N: I was planning on continuing on with this story, but only if I get some more inspiration and/or new ideas to try out. I'm up to almost anything. I'm sorry if my Xion-bashing has been offensive to someone, but it was necessary for it in the plot of this story. Well I hope for some kind of review; if just to tell me that my story sucks or something and demand me to disapear from the face of earth...^^;


	2. A not so formal funeral

**A/N:** There is going to be a lot of Riku-bashing in this chapter, because believe it or not, but my sister despise him and the only way to put him in was to making quite.. Read and you'll probably figured it out!

**Disclamer:** Own nothing! And proud about it!

**Warning:** Same as before and some _**Riku-bashing**_ (_just_ to humour my sister), _**slave trading**_, alittle bit of _**cursing**_ and _**other randomness**_..

**~At the church - Xion's funeral~**

"We have gather here today to take farewell to Xion Rotmensen**(1)** blah, blah, blah-" the priest words made everyone that had show up almost fall asleep. Of all those that attended to Xion's funeral not one of them had showed up because they felt a great grieve because of her death, no more like a big relief. Many had wondered what Roxas had ever seen in her. None had figured out and, probably never would either. Ever. She had been a horror for the whole town. Even the toughest girl Larxene was afraid of her. So it wasn't so much of a surprise when the whole town decided to show up just to be certain that she was, after all, dead. Half of the gathering would gladly have pushed her in front of the car. The other half would just as happily to have been drive the car.

When it was time to give the required funeral-speech Riku stepped up on the podium to say some last words.

"Eh, Hayner? Why is Riku giving the speech?", Roxas asked, very surprised. Riku and Xion hadn't been on the best of terms. In fact, no one and Xion had been.

"Isn't it obvious? He drew the shortest straw. It's only right for him to do this!" Hayner whispered loudly so that Roxas could hear over Riku rambling about Xion and some kind of favourite toy they had fought over when they were young. Read _toy_ as his hand-mirror and _younger_ as for two weeks ago.

"...", Being in a haze, Roxas couldn't really believe it! She was gone. Never to be seen in life again, but didn't anyone feel anything for her except him? At all? Even though he _had_ trouble feeling all too sad about her death, but he still felt _something_. He could remember when they had gotten together**(2)**; Hayner had sold him to Xion for a candy bar and ever since then, she wouldn't let him go. After all, as she had often pointed out; he had been her _slave_. Thinking back on their old memories, he recalled all those things that she had done to him, and fought back a shudder of discomfort. She had been simply too mean to him under their short life shared together.

"Xion Rotme-mese- what kind of surname is this?! Oh right, wasn't she a foreigner, Roxas."

"Yeah, she was Dutch", Roxas spoke softly, as his mind was barly there with them in the church.

"Oh, you mean she was from Germany?"**(3)**

There went a pregnant pause in the whole church after the air-head boy voiced his thoughts.

~The after party~

The house was full of people wanting to celebrate that the town-pest was no longer with the living, with lots of alcohol soon everyone was wasted. Pence thought it would be fun to sing a song to honour Xion's memory.

_"Ding, dong! The Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!!"_

At the last part of the song everyone laughed. Well, everyone that is, except for Roxas, who were sulking in the corner in the house.

Hayner, seeing that his best friend wasn't partying with the other, and instead in a corner sulking, decided to ask him what was wrong. He thought about taking Roxas to the side and ask him about it, but being Hayner, as he was, he went straight to the point.

"Roxas, man! Finally free from the beast claws. Just think of all the late nights and babes to score! You and me, bro!"

"She's gone... I didn't even get to say a proper good bye to her... I'm a bad boyfriend, letting her die all alone..."

"What do you mean 'didn't say a proper good bye' and 'letting her die all alone'? You were with her when she died, for friggin' sake!!" Sometimes Hayner wondered to himself, if the candy bar was even worth the trouble... Okay, it was. But _that_ was beside the point!

"But what if I never will get over her?" Roxas asked with a desperate edge in his words. Hayner though, couldn't really believe his ears. Who wouldn't be able to get over a person like _her_? She torture that poor soul, that he called his best friend, for all those years and now he realized that he might not be able to get over her? Was Hayner in the Twilight Zone or something, because that was the last thing he would have thought that his best friend would have said! Ever!

"What's in All that's Mighty's name did she do to you?!"**(4)**

"She-threatened-me-that-if-I-dated-she-would-hunt-me-down-from-the-other-side!" ((Jag kommer att ta bort bindessträcken senare..))

'_She fret and Nedmi the tif... __Other side? What in earths name are he talking about?_' Hayner thought, wondering about what had happened to the sanity that Roxas clearly had lost.

"Roxas! Tell me!"

"I can't get rid of her! I made a promise to her as her last wish! I have to find her heart and date that girl or she will forever haunt me!" Roxas cried out with tears in his eyes, fretting very much for his life, and trying not to think much of what his best friend would do to him. He closed his eyes as preparing for the punch that was soon to come, but got very surprised when all he received from Hayner was a simple:

"Man, you're screwed..."

**~Sunset Hospital~**

Axel had just woke up. He had finally got a new heart, seeing as the old one had been dysfunctional. He felt weak, but yet full of a new drive in his life. A greater happiness than he ever had felt before because he was _alive_! But why couldn't he shake off the sudden feeling to make some mischief? It was nothing that had ever been in his mind, earlier. _So why now?_

**(1)** It means "Rotten people". Looked it up on Wikipedia!^^

**(2)** He finally remembered. It was a memory that he tried to forget so that's why he didn't know in the first. (I only writing this excuse because I don't want to edit the first chapter... Again!)

**(3)** This has plagued me the whole day! My sister said I had to put it in our story.

**(4)** I don't know if I believe in God, or if he believes in me... And don't use his name in vain?

**A/N:** I may change/rewrite some parts of this story if any of you have been offended by anything in it. But then again, this story isn't really about being nice. It's more of a ploy-story. I don't really mean any harm, just want to express myself in it and of course my sisters gigantic dislike for Riku. You should only hear her about it.. Review if like, or dislike. Feel free to give some ideas.


	3. Callous Doctors and Fruitless Searches

**Warnings:** Bad parenting in many ways. That's all, and oh! Strange phone calls!

* * *

**~A month later~**

Axel sighed once again in his hospital bed. It was his first month since he had received his new heart and he couldn't wait until he was finally released from the white prison. Or at least it felt like one.

He felt like he wanted to prank someone, if just to release some pent-up frustration of only see the same old scenery he had gotten familiar to since far too many months ago. He hadn't seen Demyx for now two days and it was taking a toll on Axel.

Even if Demyx was an oddball and kind of a lazy bum, and Axel had wondered not only once how the blonde had become a doctor despite all the slacking, he was the only one who Axel could talk freely to without having to feel like an idiot. With Demyx easygoing personality even the most reserved person would feel irked to at least open up a tiny bit.

Now, it wasn't like Axel was antisocial or something; of course not. It was simply that Axel normally only associated with people he felt he had a connection with and rarely even then. Even if you wouldn't believe it if you saw him in the city, but he was a _tiny bit_ shy. But if you asked him he would deny the whole thing and start muttering about blonde fairies not being able to hold their mouths shut.**(1)**

It wasn't like Axel was insane or even crazy, but as he liked to see it; he has his own world view, thought it was much different from the rest of us. And before you ask there was a blonde fairy once upon a time when he was younger and the world seemed more innocent and magic. But it had now passed many years from then and the once so wonderful world had now turned grey, or a mud brown colour.

While he was deep in his musings the door forcefully flung up and in came a blonde tornado. That or a very bouncy doctor. The tornado (or were that a doctor?) shouted happily:

"Good news, Axel! You get to go home today, but you have to come back for a minor check-up in two weeks to see if everything went accordingly."

"What?"

"Well, I said: You get to go home—"

"I heard what you said! I mean _why_, Demyx?"

"Because the operation went well, you seem much more healthier than ever before… and another patient need your bed. Simple!"

"You're on a low budget, aren't you?"

Demyx lowered his head in shame and muttered with a pitiful voice. "….Yes… But you're healthy enough to go home so it works anyway! Humph, so starts packing your stuff, 'cause he's coming in three hours." Demyx stated before he left the room.

'_Note to myself: never to upset Demyx, because he will be callous to you and shove you out on the street before you even know it.'_ Axel thought darkly as he roused from the hospital bed and started to pack his belongings. It didn't take long considering that he didn't have much to begin with.

"Hum, let see here, tooth brush, hair brush, clothes, laughing donkey from mom and weird hula-hula girl from dad for Christmas… wait a minute; it's a man! Dad you freak!" '_Mental note: change hula-hula girl to hula-hula guy_' "Let's get back to the clothes now… What do I got here? Black shirt, white shirt, gray shirt, black jeans, blue jeans, ripped jeans, black boxers, gray boxers, blue boxers with hearts and Kirby on them, white boxers, socks …Kirby?! Best to leave them here in the hospital. Stupid mom and her humour to humiliate me…" Sometimes he wondered how he manages to survive the early years of his live with them as his parents. Elena and Reno wasn't always the most considerate people and the last in the world that should have been granted children.

After he had packed he made his way to the reception to ask them to call him a cab or something. His family wasn't poor, knowing that both worked for the Shinra Company as Turks they earned a lot of money so paying for the cab wouldn't be too hard. When he was about to speak he heard a screeching sound and soon something collided with him.

"Axel! I'm so glad that I found you. Remember to not forget to book regular appointments with your physical therapist. We don't want you to fall ill, now do we?!" Demyx exclaimed hastily, wanting to make sure Axel didn't forget it.

"Demyx, could you be so kind to remove yourself from me? It hurts to have your dead weight over me…"

Realizing where he was he quickly removed himself from Axel and straightened himself out. "So you won't forget to book your appointments? Right? Because if you do, I will have to punish you, you know."

"I know, Demyx. I've been here for a while; I know that you'll do that if I don't." Axel answered tiredly.

"Good, see you in two weeks, and don't forget to come to it!"

"Geeze, you forget one time and you won't hear the end of it…" Axel muttered as he made him way over to the reception.

**~T****hirty minutes later, at Sinclair Manor~**

Axel sighed as he saw his "home" come in his sight. It was unnecessarily big for only two people living there. It was located at the rich people aria, but one of the smaller "houses" in the neighbourhood. When he asked them why they did live in such a big house, when it clearly was far too few to fill up all the rooms in the house contained they had answered: "If we're rich, why should we not show it to the world around us? What would exclaim as much as a big house that you have the money to pay for it and more so?"

He had never liked the big house he lived at because it made the already lonely feeling intensify ten times more. Nothing felt as lonely as a big house that echoed every sigh you released. He paid the cab with his credit card as it stopped outside on the street.

He made his way in to the house and made the familiar call he always done; "Mom, dad. I'm home!" but he only got empty silence in response. As a second nature he checked the answering machine it that did know where his parents' might be. As he had guessed there was a message recorded so he decided to listen to it.

"_Hey Alando! Your father and I have hijacked the Shinra Helicopter to travel to Hawaii for our anniversary! So romantic, don't you think? Anyway, if we aren't back by the end of the year it's safe to assume that we're in jail. Please bail us out in that case. Your father says hi, and always remember; mommy loves you! Bye, Albus!! P.S. Rude will come over when you're admitted out of the hospital and safely home, now won't he darling?_"

"They still don't remember my name... _Hijacked the __**Shinra Helicopter**_?!! They're on their own now! If they want to get out they can ask Rude, since they seems to remember his name and not _mine_!" As Axel started to feel mischievousness boil up in him as realization hit him. He was going to _make_ his parents know his name when they got back. If they didn't get into jail before that that is…

**~Somewhere**** else in the neighbouring town~**

Roxas sighed as he made his way to the small blue house he called home. Ever since the promise he gave to Xion when she died he had had far too few nights with sleep. The images of what Xion would do to him if he didn't succeed with finding the girl with her heart always made him wake up with a scream and cold sweat pouring out from his frightened body. Feeling as he would fall asleep on his own two feet if he didn't get near a bed to lay down into he made his way towards the door.

As he opened the door silence was the only thing to great him. Sometimes he would wonder if moving out of his parents' house was such a great an idea, but after receiving no letters or even a slight report about a missing son from his parents he knew that it didn't matter to them about his well being. It had hurt to get it confirmed to him that his family didn't care about him, but it had been necessary in him opinion.

He had lived here for ever since he was sixteen when the loneliness had been unbearable for him in the mansion-like house his ruthless father lived in with his cold hearted mother. So instead he moved to the blue small house he currently rested his tired body in. He thought it was quite ironic that he had fled from loneliness at his parents' house and ended up with the same loneliness in this new house; the only thing that had changed was the scenery.

As he flopped on his couch to take a short nap he made a silent promise before he fell asleep: he would find the girl, even if his life and future depended on it!

He smiled for the first time in weeks trying to image how his future girlfriend would look like when he finally found her; how had her life been she got sick and needed the heart of his late girlfriend, what her eye colour looked like and if she might even have had a boyfriend that might have dumped her when she went into the hospital.

As he drifted into sleep a shadow cast upon his house as a man in black clothing and tinted sunglasses spied from the window. Before he left the blue house with his car he opened his cell phone to call someone.

"I've finally locate the boy. What do you wish me do now, Sir?"

* * *

**(1)** Guess who! I give you a hint; it's not Demyx or any male for that matters, if not Luxord did lose a bet and had to dress in drag with fairy-wings on his back, but what is the chance of that ever happening?!^^;

A/N: Yay! I finally got to finish the story! I've have going through a major writers-block and have not being able to make anything useful on this story. I've even been forced to rewrite the whole beginning before I could continue with this. Summarize the whole thing: it was no dance on roses exactly. But I hope you liked it and I would love it if you reviewed. And I've finally broken my three pages curse! Yay for me!

Until next time!^^


End file.
